User blog:The mystery-Wikia/Operation Logan. part III
Previously on I Didn't Do It: Logan is in the hospital (thanks to Garrett). Logan friends are with him (except from DJ). Later Jasmine's mom comes in. She is a doctor there. She said that she wants to take X-rays of Logan knee. (At the waiting room) Lindy: What do you think the X-ray will say? Jasmine: The X-ray is going to take a will to get here. Garrett: It will be fine. Lindy: Lets hope so. Delia: How it would go with the game? Jasmine: I don't know? Lindy: Without Logan it's really hard to win. Garrett: So, we lose. Is that a big deal? Lindy: Yes, Garrett we're playing aiganst those Mosquitoes team. Delia: If we lose it's thanks to you? Garrett: Why is it my fault if we lose? Jasmine: Because you're the one that injured Logan. Garrett: It was a accident. Delia: If we lose the whole school is going to hate you. Garrett: There are not going to hate me for this. Lindy: Yes, they are going to hate you. (DJ walks in) DJ: Hey, how are things going? Lindy: They are making X-rays of Logan knee. Delia: And how did the game go? DJ: We lost. Delia: Thanks a lot Garrett. Garrett: Stop blaming me. DJ: Yeah, Garrett the whole school hates you now? Garrett: Oh come on. (A nurse walks in) Nurse: You're Logan's friends? Lindy: Yes, we're Nurse: You guys can find your friend in room 205. DJ: Thank you nurse. Nurse: No problem, I will show you guys. (The gang walks in room 205) DJ: Hey Logan! Logan: Hey you guys stayed? Jasmine: of course we stayed. Lindy: So, how is it going? Logan: I've no idea. But have to stay just for check ups. Delia: That sucks. Logan: How did the game go DJ? DJ: We lost. Logan: Oh man, who replaced me? DJ: Billy Dingledorn. Logan: You got to be kidding me. DJ: No, I'm not Logan: I don't even get why he's is on the team. DJ: We almost won. But... Logan: Almost won? DJ: But Billy blow it Logan: How? DJ: He gave me a speech on how to throw the ball right with math formulas. Logan: And than what happend? DJ: By the time he was finished the zoomer goes off and than we lost. Logan: Oh come on. (Mrs Kang walks in) Mrs Kang: Hey guys. Jasmine: Hey mom. Lindy: And do you got the results? Mrs Kang: Yes I've Delia: And what are they saying? Mrs Kang: Well it doesn't look good. Logan: What do you mean? Mrs Kang: That your knee is not fine. Garrett: What is wrong with his knee? Mrs Kang: Well, there's a fraction in his knee bone. DJ: How bad is this fraction? Mrs Kang: The fraction can be fisked Logan: Will I ever be able to walk or play basketball? Mrs Kang: Don't worry Logan you can do that stuff again. Logan: But what is going to happen now? Mrs Kang: Well, I need the operate in your knee. Logan: You're going the do a operation on me? Logan is going to get a operation? Is that the thing that scares him? Read tomorrow on my new blog. Please let you comments behind? Category:Blog posts